Mokomaki hikitupa ja muita kertomuksia
by SipuliTietaja
Summary: Harry Potter -maailmaan sijoittuvia dialogeja, jotka on tehty ääneen luettaviksi. Mikä ei tosin ole välttämätöntä. Hahmot on valittu täysin sattumanvaraisesti. Fikit ovat tarkoituksellisesti asiasisällöltään järjettömiä.
1. Mokomaki hikitupa

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Kirjoittaja:** Sipulitietäjä  
**Ikäraja:** K-13, T  
**Genre:** huumori  
**Pari:** Draco/Cedric  
**Disclaimer:** En omista hahmoja tahi mitään muutakaan

**Varoitukset:** Sisältää ikävää kielenkäyttöä

**Lyhyesti:** Dracon ja Cedricin dialogi  
**A/N: **Halusin kirjoittaa Harry Potterin maailmaan sijoittuvia dialogeja, joita voisi lukea myös ääneen.

* * *

Cedric: My balls sparkle.

Draco: Sienet ovat tärkeitä ihmiselle.

C: Samoin kuin pallini.

D: Hmpf. Kuulostaa todella Puuskupuhilta. Miten häpeällistä.

C: Miten niin kuulostaa Puuskupuhilta? Häh?

D: Ei kuulu sinulle senkin vähäpätöinen sängynkastelija. Täällä on tosi hiostavaa muuten.

C: Mitäs tulet minun sänkyyni.

D: Jos sinä kutsut tätä sängyksi niin olet kyllä aika noob.

C: No miksi sinä sitten sitä kutsut?

D: No jos sinä välttämättä haluat tietää, niin mokomaksi hikituvaksi.

C: Kutsutko sinä sänkyäsi mokomaksi hikituvaksi? No ei ihmekkään kun kutsut minut sinne niin usein.

D: HILJAA NARTTU! Kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää sanoa ettei puista ja hikistä tupaa voi kutsua sängyksi. Saakelin kermaperse Puuskupuh!

C: Voi, Draco, älä suutu! Olet aivan liian herkkä!

D: Vähän liian myöhäistä Cedric! Minä kerron minun isälle! Ja sitten en enää leiki sinun kanssa!

C: Leikitkö sinä sitten vain isäsi kanssa?

D: En kun virallinen valvoja tulee antamaan isälle piiskaa.

C: Ai en tiennytkään, että isäsi pitää sellaisesta.

D: Minäkään en olisi halunnut koskaan saada sitä tietooni.

C: Sepä ikävää, ilmankos olet niin kireällä.

D: Tiukka pitää olla. Sitä paitsi, sinun isäsi käyttää silmälaseja.

C: Sinun isälläsi on rusetti. Muun muassa hiuksissaan.

D: No miten se nyt liittyy mitenkään mihinkään?

C: Isälläsi on ruma koukkunokka! Minun isälläni on komea suora nenä!

D: ETTÄS KEHTAATKIN! Meillä vaaleaveriköillä onkin aina hauskempaa!

C: Pitäkää sitten hauskaa keskenänne!

D: Eikä pidetä. Minä saan viralliselta valvojalta piiskaa jos jään kiinni hikituvassa olemisesta.

C: Sittenhän meidän pitää olla vastedes varovaisempia, ettemme jää kiinni.

D: Niin pitää. Pitää keksiä jokin keino pitää hikitupa salassa.

C: Mutta mikä? Tiedätkö hyviä loitsuja?

D: Kyllä minä siltä talttahammaskuraveri-Grangerilta yhden loitsun salakuuntelin tuossa viime viikolla, mutta tiedätkö sinä mitään?

C: Tietysti voisimme kysyä… tiedät-kyllä-keneltä… Hänhän on sinun tuttusi.

D: Muuten hyvä ehdotus mutta asiassa on yksi pieni ongelma.

C: Voi ei, mikä niin?

D: Tiedät-kyllä-kuka tulee antamaan piiskaa jos saa tietää hikituvasta!

C: Voi harmi. Etkö pysty salakuuntelemaan häntä?

D: Mitä tarkoitat? Onko sinulla jotain erityistä mielessäsi?

C: Kun tiedät-kyllä-kuka tapailee kuolonsyöjiään –köh- yksityisesti. Voisit itse tarjoutua vierailemaan hänen hikituvassaan.

D: … Tuo kuulostaa jo aika kohtalokkaalta. Ja riskaabelilta! Ottaen huomioon että olen nuorin kuolonsyöjistä.

C: Ehkä juuri siksi sinun kannattaisi kokeilla sitä!

D: Vaadin jotain vastineeksi! En ota vapaaehtoisesti viralliselta valvojalta piiskaa!

C: Sitten sinun täytyy tyytyä nukkumaan yksin. Minä en enää lämmitä sänkyäsi.

D: No hiisi vieköön. Eihän näissä meidän hikitupakäynneissä ole sitten mitään ideaa!

C: Nimenomaan.

D: Jospa siirrettäisiin käyntimme perunakellareihin? Pimeyden Lordi ei ole mistään kohtaa kiinnostunut perunakellareista.

C: Mainio ehdotus.

D: Tehkäämme niin saakelin Puuskupuh.

* * *

**A/N:** Kiitos kun luitte. Toivottavasti luette tämän ääneen ystävienne kanssa ja pidätte hauskaa.


	2. Pimeyden voimat lannoittamassa

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Kirjoittaja:** Sipulitietäjä  
**Ikäraja:** K-13, T  
**Genre:** huumori  
**Pari:** ei ole  
**Disclaimer:** En omista mitään enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista korvausta

**Varoitukset:** Ikävää kielenkäyttöä ja seksuaalivähemmistöjen haukkumista

**Lyhyesti:** Hagrid ja Voldemort keskustelevat  
**A/N: **Taas kerran sattumanvaraisesti valitut hahmot ja ideat tuulesta temmattuja.**  
**

* * *

**Pimeyden voimat tekevät hyvää ruusunmarjoille**

Voldemort: Kenet tapattaisinkaan tänään?

Hagrid: Homojen hommaa.

V: Vihjailetko jotain seksuaaliseen suuntautumiseeni liittyvää?

H: En, kun nyt mä päästän paukun.

V: Sinä senkin karvainen hetero. Haiset pahalle.

H: Minä vain tykkään eläimistä. Itse pukeudut nahkavaatteisiin.

V: Sanoo hän.

H: Miten niin sanoo hän. Pimeyden Lordiksi olet aika epäsukkela sanoistasi.

V: Sauvani on sitäkin sukkelampi.

H: Nyt kuulostaa aika härskiltä tuo. Miks mää puhun kirjakielt.

V: Et tee järkeä.

H: Ei se haittaa. Haluuksää Voldi tulla mun kans lahtaamaan hevoskotkan paskaa?

V: Se ei kuulu toimenkuvaani Pimeyden Lordina.

H: Miks ei? Ollaaks sitä ny nii fiiniä?

V: Pimeyden Lordit nyt vain eivät lahtaa paskaa. Ennemminkin Feeniksin Kiltalaisia.

H: No niinpä tietysti. Helevatan kermaperseet. Mun kamuja lahtaatte kun mää lapioin ulostetta.

V: Ulosteen lahtaamisen sijaan voisit tietysti myös puolustaa ystäviäsi, mutta jatka toki nykyisiä askareitasi.

H: Kuules nyt. Mulla sentää kasvaa hiukset. Ja ihan vaan sen takii, et ladon paskaa.

V: Saanko liittyä seuraasi? Voiko tätä lapiota käyttää?

H: Mitä helevataa? Ei tuo kyllä hirveesti lapiolta näytä, mut saat tulla yhellä eholla messiin.

V: No kerro.

H: Annat mun tulla lahtaamaan teidän kuolonsyöjien paskaa koko loppu iäkses.

V: (Hi hii, hölmö jättiläinen. Nyttei tarvita enää poistuos paska –loitsua.) Noh, jos kerran vaadit.

H: Pimeyden voimat tekevät hyvää ruusunmarjoille.

V: Mainiota.

H: Sitten Voltsi kun sullaki alkaa kuontalo rehottaa niinku mulla, niin sit sulleki jää sellasia kivoja paskakikkareita partaan niinku mulla.

V: Silloin Matohäntä saa kylvettää minut.

H: Matohäntä kylvettämässä kuulostaa yhtä todennäköiseltä ku Weasley voittaas Nobelin.

V: Voi, Hagrid. Sinä et tiedä kaikkea.

H: Onneks en. Mortti mun kans kuule pitää varottaa sua.

V: Mistä? Luuletko, että mikään voisi olla vaarallista Pimeyden Lordille?

H: Mä en kuule luule mistään mitään, jos se vaan liittyy paskaan.

V: No, kerro sitten, mikäli oletat minun olevan kiinnostunut asiastasi.

H: Jos sua tällanen letti kiinnostaa, niin kiinnostaa tääkin. Sillä paskan lahtaaminen voi aiheuttaa vaarallisia haluja.

V: Kärsitkö itse näistä… haluista?

H: Kyllä…

V: Ja?

H: Se aiheuttaa sen, että… mun tekee jatkuvasti mieli…

V: …

H: …Piimää.

V: MITÄH? Eiväthän Piemyden Lordit voi juoda piimää!

H: Nii-in! Mutta hiukset saadakseen on kaljun juotava paskaa ja lahdattava piimää!

V: Se voisi kä- Hetkinen! En todellakaan aio lahdata piimää! Pimeyden Lordit eivät lahtaa piimää!

H: Turkanen sentään! Siinä meni hyvä… tai no, emmä ny tiiä, no juttukaveri kuitenkin! Nyt saan taas puhua porkkanoille ku lahtaan piim- eiku paskaa!


	3. Kalkaros ja Harry kiertämässä lätäkköä

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Kirjoittaja:** SipuliTietäjä  
**Ikäraja:** K-13, T  
**Genre:** huumori  
**Pari:** -  
**Disclaimer:** En omista mitään, en edes housuja

**Varoitukset:** Mautonta sensurointia

**Lyhyesti:** Tylypahkan naamiaisten jälkipuintia feat. Harry ja Kalkaros  
**A/N:** Tässäkään fikissä ei ole mitään järkeä

* * *

Katso näihin vihreisiin silmiin ja mieti uudestaan!

Kalkaros: Potter! Missä sinä olet?

Harry: Yritän kiivetä kannelle! Aaa! Professori, auta!

K: No mikä nyt on?

H: Auttakaa minut täältä pois. Muistattehan velkanne isälleni!

K: ÄIDILLESI jos ollaan tarkkoja periaatteen suhteen…Mutta sehän ei ole olennaista tässä tilanteessa koska en ole päähenkilö Harry Potter.

H: Itseasiassa isäni pelasti sinut Lupinin ihnissusimuodolta, se kerrottiin kolmoskirjassa, ellet muista. Mutta palatakseni nykyhetkeen- voisitteko auttaa minua nyt?

K: No perhanan perhana… Noh, missäs sinä nyt olet?

H: Vasemman käden sormeni ovat oikean jalkasi alla ja kipu alkaa olla ylitsepääsemätöntä.

K: Jahas, katsos kun en huomannut. Tartupahan käteeni, niin minun ei enää tarvitse kiivetä mastoon.

H: Tuota- kiitos, professori.

K: Hmpf! Eipä mitään, no niin unohdetaan nyt tämä puheenaihe ja mennään katsomaan mikä ruorissa on vikana.

H: Niin, olemmehan seilanneet ympyrää jo kolme päivää. Voisi luulla, että joku on taikonut sen ruorin.

K: No sitten asialle pitää tehdä jotain. Kirottua… Joudun pahimman viholliseni pojan kanssa kiertämään jotain merkityksetöntä lätäkköä Kapteeni Koukuksi tälläytyneenä!

H: Nolointa on, että juutuimme juuri Tylypahkan pikkulampeen. Kukaan ei halua auttaa meitä ja laivan ympärillä on kenttä, joka estää Tulejo-loitsut.

K: No mutta Potter…

H: Niin, professori?

K: Toinenhan meistä voisi uida täältä pois.

H: Luulen, että professori ei suostu käymään aiheesta kivisaksetpaperi-ottelua. Riisuudunko heti niin te voitte pysyä mukavasti laivassa?

K: Nyt oli kyllä sen verran häiritsevä sanavalinta, että normaalisti vähentäisin tuvaltasi taas viisitsiljoonaa pistettä. Joten tyydytään mieluummin uuteen suunnitelmaan.

H: (Harmi.) Kertokaa, professori.

K: No hitsi vieköön. En minä ole mitään keksinyt.

H: Mitä me sitten voisimme tehdä? Mennäänkö katsomaan sitä ruoria?

K: Mennään vaan. Eihän tässä mitään parempaakaan tekemistä ole.

H: Kiivetään nuo tikapuut laivan tasaosaan. Te voitte mennä ensin.

K: … Mikä kunnia. Siitä muistuikin mieleeni yksi asia.

H: En ole varma, haluanko kuulla, mutta lienee olennaista tämän fikin juonen kannalta, että kerrotte.

K: Jos haluamme edelleen päästä tältä vammaiselta paatilta pois, niin silloin se on olennaista. Yksi taikaliemi nimittäin auttaa teleportaamisessa.

H: Mikä taikajuoma se on ja onhan meillä tarvittavat ainesosat sen tekemiseen?

K: No jos laivan ruokavarastoon on luottaminen, niin meiltä ei puutu muuta kuin kahden kilon siika.

H: Siikojen pyydystämiseen tarvitaan yleensä possunpylly. Sellaista meillä ei ole, joten…

K: "%R#¤&%U/%$€[€{]$$$¤&%T¤!

H: Niin juuri. Otetaanko erä kivisaksetpaperia?

K: No ei kai tässä muukaan auta. Mutta mehän emme voi olla varmoja siitä, että toinen meistä selviää vedenväen suklaisesta vastaanotosta, jos siis toinen meistä menee.

H: Totta. Siksi ehdotankin, että te uhraudutte. Muistattehan velkanne.

K: Hetkinen nyt. Entäs se kivisaksetpaperi? Olet yhtä ailahtelevainen kuin isäsi, ma huomaan.

H: En ottanut huomioon tehtävän vaaroja. Onneksi muistutitte niistä.

K: Sinä !"#¤R%T&Y/£$€{[£$€{[{€$£"

H: Isäni ei varmasti ilahtuisi, mikäli kuulisi äänensävysi…

K: Veikkaanpa, että isäsi kääntyy peräti haudassaan, jos jatkat tuolla asenteella.

H: Samoin te, ellette tottele minua!

K: !"#¤%&/&Y%¤##¤%&/&%£$€£[ Ja millä perusteella sinä kuvittelet, että vaikka hyppäisinkin tuonne jorpakkoon, niin pitäisin huolen siitä, että sinä pääsisit täältä pois.

H: Isäni ei hyväksyisi sitä, että lähtisit itsekkäästi pois. Myös äitini olisi sinuun hyvin pettynyt.

K: Älä muistuta! Jos kerran sinulle on niin tärkeää päästä täältä pois ja pitää koko ajan vedota johonkin velkasontaan, niin miksi meidän pitää edes yrittää tehdä yhteistyötä.

H: Katso näihin vihreisiin silmiin ja mieti uudestaan.

* * *

**A/N: **Kuvitelkaa kumpi voittaisi, jos Kalkaros ja Harry pelaisivat kivisaksetpapaeria. **  
**


	4. Minä saan tehdä DS:lläni mitä haluan

Colin Creevey: Kiinni jäit rysänpäältä.

Dudley: Täh? Miten niin? Minä saan tehdä DS:lläni mitä haluan.

CC: Älä luule.

D: Luulenpas. Ja sinä kateellinen tyhmyri saat pitää nokkasi ummessa.

CC: En! Voin näyttää valokuvan.

D: Ihan sama. Tuollaisen kiusaamisen takia en voi olla kirjoittamatta Facebookiin.

CC: Etkö?

D: No en! Minä kantelen sinusta isälleni.

CC: Luulen, ettei meidän tarvitse. Lipetit ei pitäisi sellaisesta.

D: Miten niin "meidän"? Kehtaatkin sanoa noin, mokoma yleistävä juutalainen.

CC: Vanhmepani olivat naimisissa.

D: Niin ovat minunkin. Menivät muuten kihloihin silloin kun Kirka pyrki Euroviisuihin.

CC: Se oli kamalaa. Älä muistuta.

D: Muistutin jo. Enkä edes tarkoituksella. Oli oma vikasi kun kuuntelit.

CC: Kokeile tätä.

D: Hyi! Mikä tuo on? Näyttää joltain tyhmältä rullatulta paperilta! Se on varmaan siivouslista.

CC: En viitsi. Täytyy lähteä ennustamisen tunnille.

D: Jaa, no siitä vaan minulla kerkesikin menemään tämä peli sekaisin…


	5. Lähtee halavalla

Mundungus: Tulkaa katsomaan! Ja ostamaan! Täältä lähtee halavalla!

Percy Weasley: Myydäänkö täällä piraattituotteita? Trokaatko lippuja Kiljuvien Hevoskotkien konsertteihin?

M: Minä myyn sattumoisin Pinkin Pitsihelman uusinta uutta tuotantoa!

PW: Älä yritä korruptiota. En ole lahjottavissa!

M: Senkin neuvostoliittolainen sika!

PW: TURPA KIINNI, HUORA!

M: Uhuhuhu!

PW: Niin juuri. Sinun ei enää kannata houkutella minua herkullisen söpöillä tuotteilla.

M: Minusta nämä sukkanauhat pukisivat sinua paremmin kuin hyvin.

PW: Juuri tuota minä tarkoitin!

M: M-Mitä tarkoitat?

PW: Etten ikinä ottaisi lahjuksia, varsinkaan jos ne olisivat pastellin värisiä mekkoja.

M: Kuulostaa kerrassaan iha-nal-ta!

PW: Olisiko sinulla kokoa 36?

M: Oletko harkinnut Velhojen mainostoimistoa?

PW: Työni ministeriössä on ollut tähän asti miellyttävää. Ja nyt minun täytyy kysyä sinun yhteystietojasi.

M: Tässä osoitteeni.

PW: Otamme pöllöllä yhteyttä kahden viikon sisällä. Mikäli et ole todistanut myymiesi artikkelien aitoutta siihen mennessä, maksat 30:n kaljuunan sakot.

M: Intiassa olisimmekin palvottuja!

PW: Voisit tietysti sakkoja paetaksesi muuttaa maisemaa.


	6. Se on eräs paikka Pohjanmaalla

Lucius Malfoy: Meidän täytyy tehdä asialle jotain.

Riesu: Minustakin vessapaperin myynnin lopettaminen on tarpeetonta. Pitäisikö se sinun mielestäsi lakkauttaa?

LM: Ei tietenkään.

R: Tanska on paska maa. Täällä ei tehdä muuta kuin panna.

LM: Tuo oli paitsi tarpeetonta myös hyvin loukkaavaa! Tästä hyvästä saat piiskaa heti kun virallinen valvoja saapuu paikalle.

R: Turrrpa kiinni, huora.

LM: KIDUTU!

R: Äläs nyt viitsi. Tuollainen ei nyt huvaja meikäläistä. Sitä paitsi mun kaverit kääntyy haudoissaan kun mä kerron niille tästä svenska klubbenilla.

LM: Mikä Svenska Klubben?

R: Se on eräs paikka Pohjanmaalla, sillä parhaat elokuvathan tehdään Suomessa.

LM: Mahdotonta. Pimeyden Lordi ei tekisi sellaista.

R: Hähhähhäh. Ja Pimeyden Lordiko tekee muka parhaat elokuvat? Ja kattia kanssa!

LM: Älä naura, saatana!

R: Hehhehheh, mikä sinut sai muuten olettamaan että Pimeyden Lordi työskentelee Pohjanmaalla?

LM: Kysy sitä häneltä itseltään.

R: No minäpä kysyn.


	7. Sinä olet sämpylöitä

Dumbledore: Pippuripillipumpernikkelini ovat loppumassa.

Kalkaros: Sepä ikävää.

D: Kävin liukkailla.

K: Ja oletat, että minua kiinostaa.

D: Olisiko sinulla jotain kerrottavaa minulle?

K: Voisin kysyä samaa teiltä, mutta se olisi epäkohteliasta.

D: Sinä olet sämpylöitä, kun armeija ei soittanut sinulle.

K: Oletko keskusellut tästä McGarmiwan kanssa tietämättäni?

D: Pimeyden Lordin invaasion estämiseen tarvitaan muutakin kuin sauvoja.

K: Epäilet siis, että osa kuolonsyöjistä on heteroja.

D: Usko itseesi, sillä pääsee pitkälle.

K: Hyvä Dumbledore, vastasin sinulle jo kymmenen vuotta sitten. Olen itse täysin hetero.

D: Tuolla noin on varmasti puuma.

K: McGarmiwa? Missä?

D: Oletko aivan varma?

K: Viimeisen kerran KYLLÄ!

D: Lipetit ja Irkoroff suunnittelevat kuulemma häämatkaa Iisalmelle.

K: Inhottavaa.

D: Minun mielestäni se on mainio uutinen.

K: Sisimmässäsi kadehditte heitä.


	8. Spede Show

Ron Weasley: Jotkin isän jästitavaroista ovat todella mielenkiintoisia.

Hermione: Ronald! Et kai sinä vain ole kokeillut isäsi… Sitä…?

R: En! Äiti ei pitäisi sellaisesta.

H: Huh, luulin jo, että olit näpistänyt sen digikameran.

R: Niinkö?

H: Isäsi lainasi sitä minulle kerran kun kävin Tanskassa. Siinä on joitain… Epäimartelevia kuvia minusta.

R: Kuulostaapa tutulta, Harry ja minä kävimme siellä kerran.

H: Sinä ja Harry? En olisi uskonut teistä kahdesta.

R: Höh, kiitos nyt vaan kamalasti.

H: Olen kyllä ihan onnellinen puolestanne.

R: Jaa, no sepä mukavaa.

H: Spede Show'ssa ei muistaakseni ole esiintynyt seksuaalivähemmistöjen edustajia.

R: Spede Show'ssa?

H: Se on ohjelma, jossa esitetään sketsejä. Sinä ja Harry voisitte hakea näyttelemään siihen.

R: Wau! Kiitos neuvosta, kamu!

H: Ei mitään.


End file.
